<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人海啊，人海 by Seagullhov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295962">人海啊，人海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagullhov/pseuds/Seagullhov'>Seagullhov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the Caine Mutiny, 哗变（话剧）；</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagullhov/pseuds/Seagullhov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>话剧《哗变》衍生，庆功宴之后的事。台词风格参考人艺，人物设定请在脑内参照原小说中那个很帅气的基弗（</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人海啊，人海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（基弗独自站在台上。横生枝节的欢宴已经结束，剩下的是东倒西歪的扶手椅、脏兮兮的桌布和小推车里满布指纹的高脚酒杯、刀叉和黏糊糊的碟子，只打开了几盏脚灯，这些东西像沾肉带血的骨头那样一语不发，泛出微弱而污浊的闪光。基佛打量了一会儿，他手里捧着一个笔记本，脸上挂着讥笑，摇摇晃晃爬上桌子站稳站直，像要对这片被热闹屠戮之后的遗迹发表演说。） </p><p> </p><p>基弗（面对观众，读）： </p><p> </p><p>格林渥，你是个律师，我猜，比起具体而微地设想生活细节，你更擅长颠倒黑白，帮助愣头愣脑的哗变犯摇身一变成为英雄，别管自己心里多不痛快，可你毕竟获得了掌声。你是聪明人，你多聪明啊，一眼看出我才是藏得最深的阴谋家，玛瑞克相信我，他真可爱，你没看到他最后端着杯子没精打采的样子，你也没看见大家匆匆作别，说“再见”心里却满想着让对方立刻去死、让这一页耻辱书干干净净、彻彻底底给翻过去的精彩表情。你一开始就什么也看不见，被崇高的英雄主义和蓝天飞行的雄心占据视线，你还能看见什么？那我讲给你听。假设你是我吧，你看魁格他站在甲板上，正站在烈日下面刁难我们，吹毛求疵，立眉瞪眼，你就像看见一个有胳膊有腿会讲话的人形“生活”处处跟你过不去，用一把钝刀慢慢割你的肉。可如果你真的红着眼睛举刀逼近他，像玛瑞克那样冲上去“捍卫正义”，他又可怜兮兮地、挂着求饶的笑表示一切不过是考验，他当然爱护年轻人，希望他们前程远大。钥匙是无辜的，电咖啡壶是无辜的，草莓是无辜的，沉入大海肚腹的小木箱也是无辜的，人有罪，你说我们有罪，因为我们审判了自己的舰长完全出于违反纪律的不满。可是你看，你不用看，或者你也能体会，一个律师在军队里不遇上点麻烦怎么可能呢？你太聪明了，太惹眼了。“生活”会自动盯上你的，更加恬不知耻地试探你，折磨你，非得要你学会低头做人——你应该懂得比我更多些。一天一天，一月一月，厌恶积累成恨意，像恨一只捏不死的蚂蚁，像恨你不断妥协、最后藏了头又露了尾的人生。如果你也在我们之中，你绝不会记得正是他保护过你年迈的老妈妈逃过一劫，你只会在暴晒之下暗地咬牙切齿，为自己白白遭受的一切抱撼，去他妈的！你这么聪明，我保证你会的。这里一个英雄也没有，全他妈是小人，格林渥，连你也不例外。你真觉得他伟大？说实话吧，你只是觉得我更无耻。 </p><p>格林渥（坐在一张离桌子较远的扶手椅上，带着醉态）：小说家，我欣赏你的才华。你很会讲故事，也很会煽动人心，痛苦的情感经历能把所有旁观者也拽入你的阵营，夸奖他们、给他们一点甜头，委婉又悲愤地鼓吹自己的无辜和可怜，这里这么黑漆漆、冷清清，光听你讲我都能感到太阳的炽热了。这本书会让你火遍美利坚、娶上女明星的，一定会的……哦，原谅我随便这么瞎说一通，我从来不看小说，我只看庭审记录，那可比小说有趣得多了！上尉，虽然你本人没有在法庭上做你这番演说，我倒觉得你这些话我已经看过成百上千遍了，你说的话其实跟那些重刑犯在法庭上讲的如出一辙！你别生气，既然你都说完了，你们从来不觉得自己有丝毫做错的地方，最后败露，仅仅是运气不好。真的，上尉，你是不是这样想的？你不是错在公报私仇上，你是错在运气不好上了，玛瑞克欢欢喜喜成了英雄，我却从一开始就讨厌你，玛瑞克不赢就白白送死，玛瑞克赢了你更能大张旗鼓卖你的书，聪明的是你，我是个小人，不愿意看血腥场面，我比不过你。 </p><p>基弗（冷笑，合起书坐在桌上）：对不起，格林渥，我说错了，由于怀疑你编造事实的能力，就这一点我向你道歉。律师和小说家是同一个职业的两种面相，都靠讲故事起家——凭空组织来龙去脉。律师锋芒毕露、显眼、咄咄逼人，而小说家和善低调、隐蔽、躲在角色背后说话。我藏起来了，你却做不到，虽然我们干的是一样的事情，你在法庭上扭转重点的本事不亚于玛瑞克当机立断撤了魁格的职，真是力挽狂澜，好一对难兄难弟，玛瑞克有你来洗刷罪名，你呢？你自己为自己辩护？真可怜，格林渥，作为律师竟被同行质疑职业道德，本来心里就够煎熬的了，没有一个人站在你这边，最理解你的人说不定只有我了，你需不需要我替你的良知作证？别客气，乐意效劳，我不会冷淡地称你为“被告”的，不会的。 </p><p>（随手抓起一只空杯子）我会说，格林渥是一个出色的律师，具有极强的正义感，他不情愿看血腥场面，却亲自上场，步步紧逼，成功在精神上摧毁了一个资历丰富的舰长，全场无一人不目瞪口呆，不用买票就看了一场结局陡转的大戏。格林渥无比出色！短短四天，用有限的物证拼凑起一个故事，一个大风大浪、大起大伏的好故事。律师也得讲故事，怎么把我打好的这件紧密细致的哗变牌毛衣拆成细线，连扎手的证人也一并捋顺了，重新编出一套英雄传说？这是我极为自豪的一道难题，格林渥你答得不错，编得更不错。我很高兴，我现在才感到我的愉快不在于魁格被推下水去再也浮不上来了，而在于——我巧妙地写完了我的故事，正好被另一个聪明人逐步拆开，恰恰好好、完完整整，一点儿不差。恭喜你格林渥，你是个人物，我还要谢谢你。敬格林渥的聪明脑子！敬所有的故事！敬这场哗变！<br/>
（一松手，杯子掉在地上摔碎了） </p><p>格林渥（躺在椅子上，无动于衷）：对不起，小说家，我收回我之前的“欣赏”，我也说错了，但我才不假模假样道什么歉。作为小说家，你不怎么样。与其说律师和小说家都擅长编造，不如说他们都更擅长表演。别提“我们”，我跟你多少还是不同的，你是英雄，我是小人，我要表演一个总是在问不合时宜问题刺激证人的律师，神不知鬼不觉地套出话来，你却得表演一个谄媚的、自以为是的软骨头文人，太平洋都要烧起来了，你还挺高兴地盘算着小说，真是有胆有识。我要陈词、要辩解，要诱导和反击，你呢，你甚至不敢直呼玛瑞克的名字。讲讲《人海啊，人海》吧，你没有必要在别的事情上激怒我，不如讲讲你自己。我说你不怎么样，这和情节本身关系不大，哗变够精彩了。问题是人物塑造。我不懂小说，我只了解人是怎么回事。所有的角色都被你剥了一层皮，活该受你调遣折腾，因为他们都不如你。你眼里，大概魁格是个蝇营狗苟的小人，玛瑞克是个有勇无谋的混蛋，凯斯和斯蒂威勾勾搭搭不顾脸面，厄本软弱得像一块擦脚垫。大幕拉开，证人一个个上来，审判本来是按你的预料发展的，所有人都比不上你，都不如你雄才大略，无形中一步一步推着这艘老掉牙的舰艇栽进无中生有的深沟。小说家中的三流就是你这种人，你又不是小学生了，怎么还是学不会这些孩子都懂的道理？人是人，不是物件，不是实验用的小白鼠，自己得为自己做的事负责，拉别人下水、抓别人当替罪羊都是不对的——对你，我没有别的可说，我说服不了你，你就像一块浇筑成型、牢牢固固的水泥块儿，除非敲碎你，碎得痛痛快快，碎成渣才行，否则谁也救不了你。 </p><p> </p><p>基弗：你这倒提醒了我。我为什么不把你也写进故事里来呢？这么一个头脑口齿都像刀锋一样清楚的好律师，不可多得，绝对精彩。首都华盛顿最有前途的青年律师，怀着一腔爱国热情参了军，却被不怀好意的军队系统折腾得够呛。这位青年才俊书念得不错，开飞机不怎么样，烧坏了自己的手。失意事紧跟着一个接一个，手上烧伤还没好，又接了个烫手的案子。打赢了官司，自己心里特别难过。后来他回到了空中，你觉得会发生什么呢？战争会胜利的，但是律师会不会正好死在胜利前夕，被敌人的炮火击中，一溜烟掉进深海？这相当合情合理，不是吗？他不擅长这个。他擅长辩护，最后一次出场倒落得非议。这么一个富有悲剧美感的英雄，才是真正的失意英雄。魁格不是，他太拘泥于琐碎了，太平凡，不够抓人眼球。有你在，我就不必写他了。格林渥，我为你的将来担心，一点虚假不掺。你的正义感迟早要让你遭殃的，你瞧着吧。 </p><p> </p><p>格林渥（站起身来，把小推车里的杯碗盘碟一个一个拿出来，一个一个丢在地上，边丢边说）：算了吧，基弗，算了吧，我真不愿意叫你的名字，好像我们很有交情。说起来，跟你最有交情的反而最惨，看看玛瑞克，我现在觉得玛瑞克是个英雄了，他知道你是个什么人，还宽宏大量，不跟你计较这些。如果你我也是一出戏里的人物，我觉得你一定是那个作家——或者干脆这么说，上帝——和人大吵一架之后满怀愤懑写出来的。死有什么难的？要是我不为玛瑞克辩护，他很可能被判死刑，或者蹲几十年监狱，你还不如直接杀了他。被你毁掉的英雄太多了，小说里多一个我，我觉得像多了一个奖章。可以，很好，你当然可以写（停一停手上的动作，看着坐在桌子上一脸兴味盎然的基弗），你自己证明了额头上的印记、那个被放逐的印记，所有人看到你都要杀你，可是你死了又要再次复活被杀的印记——永别了该隐，你这条路才是死路。 </p><p> </p><p>（推倒小车，玻璃瓷器碎裂的巨响，格林渥瞪着基弗） </p><p> </p><p>基弗（站起来）：永别了亲爱的律师，我不愿意写你，真的，你花钱请我写，我也要拒绝了。你太聪明，我写你会恐惧得浑身发抖。我没想到能和你说一句以上的话，我也没想到你会出现在空无一人的……空空荡荡的……这里。你是谁啊？你是玛瑞克吗？谢谢你玛瑞克，谢谢你这么晚了回来找我，别担心，我这就回去了。（迅速地握了一下格林渥的手，趁着对方目瞪口呆的当儿大步离开了，根本不像一个醉汉） </p><p> </p><p>格林渥（回过神来使劲在桌布上擦了擦被基弗碰过的那只手，那也是他受过伤的右手）：简直莫名其妙！ </p><p>（格林渥下场，幕落）<br/>
（剧终）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>